


You Know You Like (Good) Boys

by miso_grace



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miso_grace/pseuds/miso_grace
Summary: Acclaimed singer and songwriter Fabrizio meets newcomer Ermal in a slightly skeevy club; you all know what happens





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my girl Agata who has been waiting for this for a while.  
> The title is inspired by Lana Del Rey, because who else do you look to when searching for titles for your daddy kink smut. Even though the daddy kink is not in this chapter yet, but it's coming (pun not intended)  
> Suspension of disbelieve will be required to convince yourself that I'm a halfway decent writer.

Fabrizio rarely found himself in clubs nowadays. It wasn’t his scene anymore and he wasn’t getting any younger either. Tonight however he found himself in a club. It was ‘Fresh Talent Night’ and one of his friends had told him they had a few really good acts performing and Fabrizio loved discovering new artists. There had been a few nice bands but nothing had caught his eye - or ear - so far.

He was at the bar, getting himself when he heard him. The hauntingly beautiful voice and and the poetic lyrics immediately captured his attention. So he turned back to the stage and, oh god, the guy was hot to boot. For the rest of the set his eyes were glued to the singer, following his every move, memorising every single one of the expressions crossing his face. And by god were they sensual, the singer completely lost in his music. Once the set finished and the band left the stage Fabrizio quickly made his way through the club towards the little backstage area, not caring about potential other acts. He just had to talk to the man, strictly about business of course.

He finally escaped the crowds and oh shit, the man was even more attractive up close; ~~and also younger than he had expected~~ , and nope, ‘get your mind out of the gutter Fabrizio, we are not going down that road’

“Hi, I’m Fabrizio, I saw your performance just now and I have to say, it was top notch” he said, holding out his hand. ‘God, you couldn’t be more awkward if you tried Fabri’

The other guy took the hand with a playful smirk. “I noticed,” he said and pulled Fabrizio closer, “did you like what you saw?” he whispered, his lips grazing his ear ever so slightly before he pulled away again. “I’m Ermal by the way”

And oh, two could play that game. So Fabrizio let his eyes roam slowly over Ermal’s tall frame, stepping a bit closer. “And what if I did, what’d you do then?” he challenged. The other guy clearly had not been expecting that, judging by his blush. Fabrizio took another step closer. “Or are you telling me you wouldn’t do anything. That’d be shame though, wouldn’t it?” And with that he took the final stepts towards Ermal and took his face in his hands.

“Is this okay?”

“More than okay.”

The kiss started out slow and sensual but turned messy quickly. Fabrizio pressed Ermal up against the wall, nibbling on his earlobe, before sucking and biting down his neck. Ermal let out the most delicious little moans and whimpers, his head thrown back, his hands scrambling for purchase, gripping Fabrizio’s shoulders and pulling on his hair. Fabrizio slipped his hands into Ermal’s back pockets, pullling him up against him and Ermal started grinding down on his thigh

“More, _please_ , I, _ah_ , I need more”

Fabrizio pulled away. “Not here though, anybody could walk by any time.” For a minute Ermal looked like he wanted to protest, like he wanted to say that he didn’t care about any of that, he just wanted, needed Fabrizio, but then he just grabbed his hand and dragged him into the bathroom. He quickly undid his own pants, letting them drop to the floor and bending over the counter.

“Please Fabrizio, I need you.”

Fabrizio dropped to his knees behind him. “Patience babe.”. And then he started kissing up his thighs. When he has kissed his way up to Ermal’s ass he gently spreads his cheeks and licks a few broad stripes over his hole before thrusting his tongue inside. The combined sensations of Fabrizio’s tongue inside him, his fingers gripping his ass and his beard scratching have Ermal an incoherent mess, not capable of much more than moaning and whimpering in pleasure.

“Please, please, _please, more!_ ”

“Do you have -”

“- left front pocket”

Fabrizio quickly preped Ermal before rolling the condom on and coating his cock with lube and then pushing into Ermal painfully slow, shushing him again when he begs him to go faster. Once he’s fully inside he keept up the slow pace, biting his lips to quiet his moans, until Ermal is close to sobbing with need.

“ _Ha....ah_ , Fabrizio, faster please, I can handle it, I promise, I’ll be good _I promise_ , just faster, _please_.”

Finally he takes mercy on Ermal and starts slamming into him. Fabrizio grabs a fistful of Ermal’s hair and pulls back his while jerking him off with his other hand. And god, he looked gorgeous like this. Ermal’s moans got louder and louder until he came, spurting cum all over Fabrizio’s hand and clenching around his cock, dragging Fabrizio right over the edge with him, biting down on Ermal’s shoulder to muffle his screams. He brought his cum covered hand up to his mouth and licked it clean while looking straight into Ermal’s eyes through the mirror.

Once both of their breathing had calmed down again they got dressed and lef the bathroom, going their seperate ways.

~~And there really were no ulterior motives to the card Fabrizio slipped into Ermal’s pocket, he really did only want to talk about business. Truly.~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short, but hey, at least I finally updated.  
> I once again dedicate this to Agata, as a late birthday present.

A few days later Fabrizio was in the studio, working on some tracks, experimenting, when his phone rang.  
Ermal was on the other end.  
He sounded a bit confused as to why his club toilet one night stand had left a business card in his pockets.  
Fabrizio had to chuckle at that.

“You know, I did actually approach you to talk business. You, and your band, you’re good, you’re really good. And wanted to offer you a place at my label.”

Silence.

“.......are you being serious right now?”

“Absolutely! If you’re interested we can set up a meeting and try to figure out something.”

“If I’m interested?!” Ermal said, incredulously, “if I’m interested? Fabrizio Moro offers me to work under his label and you’re asking if I’m interested? Of course I’m interested!”  
And so they set up a meeting for later that week.

Fabrizio would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a bit nervous about how it would go after their....encounter at the club. They were both responsible adults though and surely would be able to put that in the past and focus on the business at hand, remain professional.

But then Thursday came around and Ermal entered the studio and _oh fuck_.  
He was wearing leather pants that fit like a glove and a white shirt with the collar sliding off his shoulder and Fabrizio realised he was screwed. He wanted to bite at that neck and those collarbones, wanted to mark the perfect skin with little bruises  
He quickly schooled his expression into something more appropriate, he did not want to be caught undressing his potential new musical protégé with his eyes.

“I, well, our pianist is moving away for uni in autumn and our drummer got a gig as a studio musician that’s much more secure and so the band kinda decided we’d split up. And I was just hoping, that, maybe, you’d still be interested with just me?”

Oh this was bad; Fabrizio had hoped the band might work as a buffer between him and Ermal.

“Oh, sure, this does not change my interest in you at all!”  
Well, that came out wrong. It was just, Fabrizio was rather distracted trying to convince himself he did not feel Ermal’s eyes slowly sliding up and down his body.

“I wrote most of our songs and I’ve also got a bunch of songs that were not used by anyone, I can show you, maybe...” Ermal trailed off.  
Fabrizio nodded and gestured towards the piano and guitars.  
Ermal strode over to the piano and Fabrizio found himself staring at those long, long legs, wondering what they’d be like wrapped around him.  
‘Oh snap out of it!’ he reprimanded himself.

When he finished the song Fabrizio stepped up behind him, chest to back.  
“That’s really good!” he said, voice low and rough, his breath hot on Ermal’s neck.  
“But if you change these chords,” he took Ermal’s hands and repositioned them on the keys.  
“Give it another try.” he whispered.  
He felt more than he heard Ermal’s breath hitch and he carefully took a few steps back and listened again.

They continued like that, Ermal playing his songs and Fabrizio giving his input every one in a while, stepping up to him to show what changes he made, lingering in Ermal’s space every time.  
And Fabrizio was sure he wasn’t just imagining Ermal, leaning back into his chest, leaning into his little touches on purpose, enjoying them as much as Fabrizio was, seeking to prolong them.

Later, after they’d gone over and signed the contract Ermal hugged him tightly.  
“Thank you Fabrizio.” he whispered, his lips grazing Fabrizio’s ear, sending a shudder through him.  
Just as abruptly as he had pulled him into the hug Ermal let go again and strode out of the door, tossing a “See you!” over his shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much happened in this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!  
> Kudos and comments are alway appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, comments would be much appreciated!


End file.
